Britannia Angel and the Most Unusual Wish
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: As an angel, Britannia Angel can grant wishes. But when he was assigned to grant 2 wishes from a "mortal", it turns out that one of the wishes is REALLY embarrasing. Britainnia Angel!England and AU.


One day, up in heaven, a young male angel was flitting from cloud to cloud. He had messy blond hair, huge-looking eyebrows, and eyes that shone like emeralds. Now, when you think of whoever looks like this, you would be thinking of England/Britain/United Kingdom/UK, right~? Well, turns out that you're right… but at the same time, _wrong_. True, he IS England, as you know him, but at this rate, he only looks and sounds like him. Yet, he is different from the original at the moment. Why? Well, let me tell you a few things:

1. _He's an angel_. His name is Britannia Angel. Cute name, right?

2. Unlike the real England, he is a bit more laid-back and though he would still use proper British English speech, he does speak in a more simple yet American English way if you know what I mean. He's also nicer than the usual England.. probably.

3. Since he's an angel, he can, get this, grant wishes. Yep, unlike genies and possibly shooting stars, his wishes are _pretty much unlimited_. Well.. it depends on him, anyway.

And finally, 4. Technically, _Britannia Angel IS England_, but he won't admit it, plus England himself can switch personas and personalities at will and all but he prefers to keep that a secret.

Anyway, Britannia Angel was flying around heaven, feeling bored and had nothing to do at the moment; so far, he hadn't granted a wish from _anybody_ for a while now. Sure, angels are supposed to be invisible and only certain people can see, hear, touch, or even sense them, but somehow, Britannia Angel wanted some attention today (hey! Angels need to be loved!). He was thinking about all this when an stern yet angelic voice boomed out.

"_BRITANNIA ANGEL_! _COME FORTH_!"

The angel turned and saw Gabriel the Archangel coming forth. Britannia Angel took a step forward and knelt down on one knee to bow down to him.

"Archangel Gabriel, what is it?" He asked curiously.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Britannia Angel, there is a certain mortal who has a wish.. well, 2 wishes, to be exact. But one of his wishes will be.. exactly embarrassing." Surprisingly, the archangel tried to keep himself from laughing.

"What.. was the wish then?" Britannia Angel wondered.

"Your wish for you to grant is to… uh.." Gabriel was not sure how to put this up in front of that angel in front of him so with a snap of his fingers, a piece of parchment appeared along with an eagle feather quill and black ink. He scribbled out something before the quill and ink can disappear. Gabriel handed the note to Britannia Angel, who read this,

**YOU MUST WEAR A ROBE WHILE GRANTING THE MORTAL'S SECOND WISH!**

Now _that_ got Britannia Angel all flustered and embarrassed. "Wh- wh- WHAT? YOU WANT _ME_ TO WEAR THAT?"

"Yes, you must, Britannia Angel. It is for the good of the mortal and you must follow the rules. Besides, look at your vesture and raiment (a formal way of saying clothes)." Gabriel was looking sternly at Britannia Angel's white sleeveless toga-like robe and golden laced knee-length sandals.

"But I-"

"No buts! You must do this for the mortal's sake or else your butt shall be kicked.. at the very edge of heaven!" Gabriel warned sternly.

Britannia Angel wanted to glare at him but for some reason, _he can't_. As an angel, he must do whatever the mortal wishes, even if he can't do it.

"F-f-fine. Just hand me that robe already." He grumbled, finally giving in.

Later that day, it turned out that the "mortal" wanting the other wish to be granted was one of the usual, an American. Or most likely, _America_.

"I want a mega-huge burger with lots of cheese, onions, pickles.. Oh! And maybe there should be layers of beef patties.."

Britannia Angel sighed; not only America demanded his usual burger wish, but rather, he was wearing a _girly_ green dress-like robe that Gabriel the Archangel forced him to wear earlier. Also, his sandals were taken off by force so he ended up in barefoot.. and he got lots of blisters in them. Oh, and lesson learned from Britannia Angel is this: if you're really England himself and you're gonna be the angel, at least _wear_ like one.

**Eugene: **Hi there! Ok, so this is another one-shot (this time, England's there, but as an angel) for, yet again, one of my friends.. or most likely, for my cousin. Anyway, I got a message for her:

***~*~To my awesome cousin, neonsakura1022, may England-san here will meet you for real one day and stay cool! Hope you like this story. ^.^~*~***

**Eugene: **Anyway, see ya later! XD


End file.
